


Crown Citizen

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Calm down, kid,” Gladio spoke up, “You aren’t in trouble.”Prompto let out a sigh of relief, his nerves letting up.“But this is a serious matter,” Cor said. He crossed his arms, looking Prompto in the eye. “It has come to my attention that a few of our recruits have acted in a way that is inappropriate as members of the Crownsguard.”[Tumblr request - Prompto + discrimination]





	Crown Citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open over on my tumblr!

Prompto didn’t know  _ why  _ Cor had called him into his office. He did know, though, that it wasn’t good.

As he walked down the hall towards the marshal’s office, Prompto combed through his memory, trying to think of what he could’ve possibly done. Was it because he fell flat on his face during the obstacle course earlier in the week? Did he fail his physical? Were they going to send him away?

Six, he hoped not. Prompto didn’t have much to look forward to outside of the Crownsguard and photography. If they kicked him out, he’d be stuck living his lonely life, his only friends pulled away to do their duties.

When he entered Cor’s office, he found that the marshal was not alone. Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were there, their eyes boring into him.

Prompto swallowed hard, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. “You wanted to see me, marshal?”

“Sit down, Argentum,” Cor said.

Prompto did as he was told, wishing he could read Cor’s expression. The silence was unsettling to him, so much so he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Calm down, kid,” Gladio spoke up, “You aren’t in trouble.”

Prompto let out a sigh of relief, his nerves letting up.

“But this is a serious matter,” Cor said. He crossed his arms, looking Prompto in the eye. “It has come to my attention that a few of our recruits have acted in a way that is inappropriate as members of the Crownsguard.”

Prompto felt his nerves flare up again. “I don’t―”

“Prompto,” Ignis cut in, “please don’t deny it. Gladio saw what they did.”

“It’s okay! It’s just… I…”

“We want to help,” Cor said, his voice calm. “In order for us to do that, though, we need a statement from you.”

Prompto bit his lip. If he said anything, they might come for him. Maybe they knew where he lived.  _ What if they jumped him on his way home? _

“Prom?”

Prompto looked up, his eyes meeting Noctis’. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Please, Prom… let us help.”

Noctis wasn’t the only one giving him a concerned look. Beneath Gladio’s anger, Prompto could clearly see his worry. Even Ignis and Cor showed some level of concern, though they kept it hidden under a layer of professionalism.

“I, uh… I was born in Gralea,” Prompto mumbled, his voice quiet. “I don’t really remember it―I was brought here when I was a year old and adopted by a Lucian family. I didn’t exactly hide my heritage, but I wasn’t really proud of it, either, y’know?”

Prompto stopped, trying to gauge the reaction of everyone in the room. Noctis and Gladio looked surprised, but not in a bad way. Ignis’ façade had cracked enough for Prompto to see his shock, though he seemed to hold no hostility. He couldn’t read Cor’s expression―maybe he had already known?

Prompto let out a shaky sigh. “I know that the Crownsguard are native Lucians by tradition. They made sure to remind me every time.”

“What exactly did they say?” Cor asked.

Prompto looked down, wishing he could just disappear. Maybe they’d drop it if he didn’t say anything.

“Kid, if you won’t speak up, I will,” Gladio said.

For several minutes, Prompto sat there, contemplating whether or not he should say anything. Just as Gladio was starting to lost patience, he spoke up. “They used just about every slur they know for Graleans, but those didn’t really get to me as much as the other stuff they said.”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “What else did they say?”

Prompto hesitated. “They called me a sleeper. They kept saying I was going to stab Noct in the back. I’m not… I w-wouldn’t―”

“We know you wouldn’t, Prompto,” Noctis said.

“You probably would’ve done it by now if you were,” Ignis pointed out.

“And we wouldn’t have let you get so close if we thought you were a threat,” Gladio added.

Hearing that calmed some of Prompto’s nerves, but there was still an underlying fear. “Am I going to be discharged?”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Why would we discharge you? You might be behind on your training, but you’ve grown a great deal over the past few months—”

“That's not what I meant.”

Cor paused, taking a moment to understand what Prompto was referring to. “Argentum, you  _ are _ a legal Lucian citizen. I'm not concerned about  _ where _ you came from, especially when you were too young to remember Gralea.”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue.

“The Crownsguard is about loyalty, Argentum,” Cor said. “You might not be the best recruit we have, but your loyalty to the kingdom is second to none.”

It took every last bit of self control Prompto had to not cry from relief.  _ He wasn’t going to be discharged. He’d still have a place with his friends. He’d still be able to keep the promise he made to Lady Lunafreya. _

“I will be dealing with the everyone else involved tonight,” Cor said, standing up. “To prevent any future incidents from happening, though, I will personally oversee your training. I’ll also set you up with a few members of the Glaive from time to time―it would be good for you to interact with those of similar origins.”

“M-marshal, you don’t need to go to that much trouble over―”

Cor cut him off. “You’re a good kid, Argentum, and one day, you’ll make a damn fine soldier. If giving you special training is what it takes to get you there, then I’d say it’s worth it.”

Prompto fell silent, considering the marshal’s words. “You… you really think I’d make a good soldier?”

“The Immortal ain’t one to lie,” Gladio chuckled.

“And His Highness certainly wouldn’t have recommended you if he didn’t see it, too,” Ignis pointed out.

Prompto grinned. Before he could say anything else, Cor added, “I’ll be pushing you hard, Argentum. I expect you to keep up.”

“Y-yessir!”

With that, Cor dismissed them. As they walked down the hall, Noctis pulled Prompto aside, motioning for Ignis and Gladio to give them a second.

“Dude, seriously,” Noctis murmured, his voice laced with concern. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I guess I didn’t want to bother anyone with it,” Prompto sighed. “I didn’t think it would matter all that much, y’know?”

“Of course it matters, you idiot.” There was a fondness in Noctis’ voice that made Prompto feel warmth in his chest. “Don’t be afraid to ask us for help, okay? We’re your friends, Prompto… we care about you.”

Prompto paused, not managing to hide his dumbstruck look in time. Noctis laughed, giving Prompto a playful punch on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go. Specs said something about a new recipe he’s been wanting to try.”


End file.
